Breakaway: Side Story
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is a side story to “Breakaway”, told in Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus and Vinny’s points of view. Based on hopeless-romance45’s (Villains’ Bad Girl) Family Guy universe. DISCONTINUED.
1. The White Lab and the Pit Bull

_Breakaway: Side Story_

Based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ universe

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _While I will still be writing chapters for "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I will be writing a side story to "Breakaway", told in Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus and Vinny's points of view._

* * *

Chapter 1 - The White Lab and the Pit Bull

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Briana retorted Jenny and Marcus, not looking at them.

This was soon after Stewie turned away from all four of the now-disowned puppies and walked back into the house.

"I can't believe you two would just try to get Mom and Dad back like that," Ollie added. "There's nothing you can do, guys."

"Yes there is," Jenny disagreed. "One way or another, Marcus and I are going to get Mom and Dad, whether you two like it or not."

"Mom and Dad are _dead_!" Briana shouted, turning to Jenny. "And because of what we did to Vinny, we don't _have_ a family anymore!"

"You think Jenny and I don't know how this feels?!" Marcus shouted at Briana.

"No," Briana shouted back at him, "you _don't_ know how it feels! And now, we're never going to talk to Peter, Lois or any of the family again, all because of what _we_ became after losing Mom and Dad!"

"Yeah, well, what do _you_ know about it?!" Jenny shouted back. "We would have still become part of the Griffins, if that stupid excuse for a dog hadn't come in!"

"Why are you being such pricks about this?!" Briana yelled.

"Come on, Briana," Ollie halted. "Knock it off!"

"SHUT UP!" Briana screamed, pushing Ollie aside and turning the box over, forcing all four puppies to fall to the ground.

Ollie rubbed his head. "What did you just do?" he asked Briana.

Briana replied, glaring at him, "I just pushed a little bitch brother."

"Ohhhh, what a shock!" Lois sarcastically shrugged, getting their attention. "Now you four are fighting against each other, too? Some former family members _you_ turned out to be. Look, if you don't like it, then just separate and never talk to each other again!"

Briana was about to go postal upon her words before she shouted at her, " _YOU_ SHUT UP!"

With those three words, she ran off without looking back, leaving an also-angry Ollie and a sad Jenny and Marcus behind.

"Fine," Ollie crossed his arms. "Who needs _her_?"

* * *

Briana ran and ran and ran, until she reached a rural seedy area in Quahog. She was all alone. She tripped on a rock and began yelling, removing her collar and throwing it at the ground. Briana then began crying. She had not only lost her parents, but also her litter mates and her owners all in one day. The sound of sirens and moving cars in the ambience aside from Briana's breaking down was added with what sounded like a male teenager being beaten, grunting, combined with wolf growls. Briana's ears perked up and she followed the sound.

It led her to a sharp alley, and she gasped at the sight of a white anthropomorphic Pit Bull being attacked by a wolf.

"And you call yourself the toughest dog in all of Rhode Island?" the wolf taunted the Pit Bull in a voice that sounded like a teenaged Ben Tennyson. "Well, you aren't tough enough!"

"I can still beat you, you damn lupine!" the Pit Bull replied in a voice that sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That's not only offensive, but to us wolves, it's racist," the wolf growled. "And I have ways of dealing with racism, coming from a racist dog like you!"

Before the wolf could lunge at the Pit Bull, Briana jumped in and attacked him.

"Leave him alone!" Briana shouted at the wolf, punching and kicking him. "Can't you see he's hurt enough already? And your attacking him is only making things worse!"

The wolf backed out, despite his many injuries Briana had given him, including the bite marks on his snout and left ear.

"This isn't the end, Arnie," the wolf addressed the Pit Bull. "I'll be back, and you're going to pay dearly for your stupid racism!" He then turned to Briana. "And that goes for you and your interference, bitch."

While the wolf ran off, Briana whispered, "I _do_ take that as a compliment, though, since I'm a dog."

She then saw that the Pit Bull, Arnie, had started licking the wound on his right arm.

"Are you all right?" Briana asked him.

"I'm fine," Arnie replied. "Thanks for saving me, though I would have taken that wolf all by myself. But he said I wasn't tough enough."

"Not all dogs are," Briana agreed. "And you sure are lucky to be alive. I'm taking you to a vet, since you're obviously hurt." Pause. "I'm Briana. No need for you to tell me _your_ name, since that wolf said your name is Arnie."

"Nice to meet you, Briana," Arnie began to smile. "Where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?" Briana replied, narrowing her eyes. "I ran away and I am not going back."

"Really?" Arnie raised his eyes in surprise. "Why?"

"There's this new dog my now-former owners adopted, that me and my litter mates couldn't stand," Briana responded. "My mother didn't like him, either. She tried to fight him off, but she had a heart attack and died recently."

"Oh," Arnie moaned sadly. "That's awful. What does this dog look like?"

"He's a tan dog with cream white fur from his snout to his belly," Briana informed, prompting Arnie's eyes to widen in surprise. "He also has black eyebrows and a collar to match them."

Those words made Arnie think about the time he fought a dog similar to what Briana described him to be.

"I... I fought a dog _like_ him when I was in Providence one time," Arnie informed her. "He called me a dumbass and said I wasn't welcome. He even had a New Jersey accent."

"So does the dog who's living at my old house," Briana's eyes widened. "You don't think he could be the same dog, do you?"

"It could be a coincidence," Arnie shrugged. "But I promised him that if I see him again, he's dead."

The force of Arnie hardening his paws caused him to feel pain from fighting the wolf.

"Easy, Arnie," Briana calmed. "You're still hurt. Now come on, let me get you to a vet. And I think I know the very place."

* * *

 _Author's Note: If I had to choose a voice for the wolf that attacked Arnie, it would be Yuri Lowenthal, who voiced deuteragonist Suzaku Kururugi in the English dub of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and titular character Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse._


	2. From Outcast to Savior

Chapter 2 - From Outcast to Savior

* * *

"Some big sister _Briana_ turned out to be," Ollie crossed his arms. "She's dead to me."

"But Ollie..." Jenny started to say.

"No!" Ollie shouted back at her. "I don't want to hear anything coming out of either you _or_ Marcus! And as far as I'm concerned, _you_ two are dead to me, too!"

The two younger puppies quivered in fear at what Ollie just said, and began to shed tears.

"Yeah, that's right, cry!" Ollie nodded sarcastically as the two younger puppies awashed in tears.

"Ollie," Lois began, getting his attention, "I think _you_ should go, too. We don't need any dogs who are mean to their younger siblings, especially if they're your litter mates. It's no wonder your mother was such a mean fighting dog."

"Liar!" Ollie shouted back, not wanting to believe her.

"It's true, Ollie," Peter sadly agreed with Lois. "Your father told us everything about the dog fighting organization she was in before that jerk kicked her out."

Ollie was shocked, still in disbelief, and like Briana before him, he ran off, crying, this time, to the opposite direction.

"Peter, I didn't think Ollie took this very well," Lois informed her husband. "Now only Jenny and Marcus are left to give away."

Peter sighed, looking at the still-crying remaining puppies. "I guess I should set the box back up."

* * *

Ollie removed _his_ collar while he ran, and discarded it. However, nearly out of energy, his running gave way to walking. As he walked, he noticed a redhead baby boy wearing an orange shirt and purple pants walking to the cellar window of a house, opening it, and carrying some bread crumbs and a glass of water, before jumping inside. Ollie followed him.

When he reached the cellar window, he saw that the baby was abusing New Brian, the maroon-kerchiefed gray Border Collie that intended to replace Brian some time ago, and his two Collie daughters. All three dogs were chained up. Ollie couldn't bear to see those dogs in such a predicament. So, while the redhead walked up the staircase to the main part of the house, Ollie opened the window.

"Hey," Ollie addressed New Brian, getting his attention. "Are you three all right?"

"Who are _you_?" New Brian asked him.

Ollie replied, "Ollie. I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue us?" New Brian repeated.

"Yeah," Ollie answered. "When a fellow dog is in trouble, I'm not one to turn away."

Ollie jumped in and, after finding the key to the chains, grabbed it to free the Border Collie and his daughters.

"Thanks," New Brian whispered. "Now come on, let's get out of here before Bertram returns."

"Bertram?" Ollie repeated.

"That redhead baby who kidnapped me, and Anna and Bella here."

"Nice to meet you, Ollie," Bella introduced, offering a paw shake.

"No time for congratulations, guys, I gotta get you three out," Ollie shushed. "The pressure is really going on. Now let's go."

As soon as the four dogs got out of the cellar (after making a stairway out with books and a table), Bertram returned to see the empty shackles.

"Damn," Bertram seethed in his Wallace Shawn voice.


	3. A Bimbo of an Owner

Chapter 3 - A Bimbo of an Owner

* * *

Back at the front yard of the Griffin house, Jenny and Marcus continued crying, their feelings hurt because of how Lois and Ollie treated them. Their crying was so loud, they didn't hear Lois or Peter tell Ollie that he was a fighting dog like Barbara before him.

Not long after the box was fixed, Jillian Russel-Wilcox's car pulled into the driveway. When she got out of the car, Jillian noticed the two crying puppies in the box.

"What's going on, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin?" Jillian asked Peter and Lois.

Lois sighed, "Hello, Jillian. Barbara died last month, and we've just disowned her puppies due to fighting our new dog, Vinny, and not accepting Vinny as their foster father."

"That's horri-Bible!" Jillian gasped.

"Actually," Peter replied, "the word is 'horrible'."

"I know Brian, God rest his soul, broke your heart," Lois replied. "Even so, would you be willing to adopt Jenny and Marcus, since they're the last of the litter that hasn't run off? Briana and Ollie ran off after how badly we treated them."

It was when she realized how harsh she was to the whole litter when she announced their disowning them.

Sighing, she addressed the two crying puppies, "Jenny, Marcus, I think you two need to stop crying, and... I'm sorry for being hard on you when you and Briana and Ollie were still together." Jenny and Marcus stopped crying, but were about to go postal. "I love you, but I still have to give you two away. And the person who came to pick you up is here."

Marcus widened his eyes.

"Where is this person?" he asked.

"Right here," Jillian answered, walking to the box. "My name is Jillian, and Mrs. Griffin told me about what happened to your mother. The last dog I knew broke my heart, and I lost my husband some time ago. So, if I adopt the two of you, would you accept me?"

"I don't know," Jenny replied, unsure. "It might take some time."

"Please, you two," Lois begged, "just give Jillian a chance. She's been through a lot, lately."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm afraid this is where the side-story unfortunately cuts off. I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm going to have to discontinue the fanfic. This is on account that "Breakaway" was **not** the "Christmas Guy" adaptation Brian4life wanted after all; she never liked how harsh Lois was when she kicked the puppies out, nor did she like how the puppies were killed off. In a nutshell, here's how the rest of the fanfic should have gone._

* * *

Briana was supposed to take Arnie to the veterinary clinic, and after the operation, the doctor would have told Briana that Arnie would never fight again, not after sustaining the injuries he received from the wolf. Briana would've then decided that she was going to take care of Arnie, and move into an apartment with him. There, Arnie would have found love in her. Ollie, along with New Brian and his daughters, would have spent time to search for Annabelle, and apartment building owner Lou Spinazola would have provided the answer. They would have found Annabelle in Apartment 23 of Lou's building, and both New Brian and Annabelle would have accepted Ollie as their own. Ollie would have then accepted having New Brian and Annabelle as his stepparents. Jenny and Marcus would have been adopted by Jillian, but would have not accepted her as their owner. They would have tried numerous ways to bring their parents back from the dead, but would have failed. Christmas should have come, and both Briana and Ollie would have crossed paths at the mall, meeting each other's new friends. Jenny and Marcus would have ran away from Jillian and found Stewie and Vinny in the toy store to fulfill their mission, and would have succeeded. God would have restored Vinny in Heaven after hearing his prayer, and would have given Vinny his lineage papers, where Vinny would have discovered that Brian was his older brother. After figuring this out, Vinny would have enlisted Death's help.

* * *

 _I'm sorry I couldn't finish this, but this is what Brian4life wanted._


End file.
